You want to be Fooled
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: Now you're looking for the secret, but you won't find it because, of course, you're not really looking... You don't really want to work it out... You want to be... Fooled...... They really were just fooling themselves... And maybe they liked it that way..


**You want to be… Fooled**

A slow breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, disrupting the silence of the moonlit night. A few clouds meandered around the sky as Ryoko walked slowly to the start of the school track. She paused with her hands in her pockets and looked up at the stars. She exhaled, slowly turning back to the bleachers. She walked slowly over, kicking up dust, and sat down. The gun in the back of her waist band dug into her back and she removed it. Slowly turning it over in her hand, she looked down at the ground.

Footsteps sounded at the top of the bleachers and Ryoko whipped around, tightening her grip on the gun. She looked up to find Kousuke standing there with his hands in his pockets just looking at her.

"What?" She said, rather snobbishly, more so then she had planned.

Kousuke exhaled and slunk down the concrete stairs to her side. "Oh nothing." He said coyly, sitting down beside her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Shoving the gun back in her belt, she stood up and started to walk away. Kousuke obediently followed.

"Wanna go get something to drink?" She said rather casually. Kousuke thought the tone sounded fake. He was right. But nevertheless he answered with the same tone.

"Sure." He said, as the two walked off of school grounds. They arrived at a little coffee shop Ryoko liked and Kousuke obediently bought them drinks. Ryoko actually smiled at him and nodded in appreciation instead of making some comment. That was a first. She had just been thinking too much lately…

They walked out of the coffee shop and Kousuke took the lead, not wanting to go back to the track. He walked out of the city a way, to the old abandon school they hung out at a lot. Ryoko followed, not really paying attention. She was off in her own world that evening. Kousuke peeked in the old French doors in the front of the school then stepped in. He walked down the hall to a classroom and sat on one of the desks. Ryoko followed suit, sitting on the one in front of him. She looked up and their eyes met. Kousuke smiled and raised his cup.

"Here's looking at you, Kid." He said. Ryoko smiled back and raised her cup as she got up and walked over to him.

"You're so corny sometimes, Kousuke." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You know you like it." He replied with that half smirk, half smile of his. Ryoko scoffed, he was right.

The a door closed down the hallway and the sound reverberated through the hall. Both turned their heads. Kousuke slowly got up and headed toward the door. As he got there he loosened up.

"Its just Eyes and Rio." He said to Ryoko as he walked back and hopped up on the desk as the pianist walked into the room.

"Well, well. I thought I was going to be alone tonight." Eyes said, he characteristic British accent showing in his voice. Rio stayed silent but rolled her eyes. As she looked around, her eyes caught Ryoko's and they nodded to each other, smiling.

"Outta luck, Rutherford." Kousuke's unconcerned voice sounded from the corner.

"Its probably a good thing you're here though." Eyes added, "I could use your help."

"We." Rio's annoyed voice sounded. "We could."

"Our help?" Kousuke said sarcastically as he walked over. Ryoko shot him a warning look even though he was right; Eyes didn't need their help with anything. Not the Rutherford they knew all too well.

Eyes strolled casually over to the window as if he didn't hear what Kousuke said. "We have another group of hunters on our hands." He said without warning, causing both of the other Blade Children to stare at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that, you knew it was coming." He added, rather annoyed.

The door in the hall opened again. _Speak of the devil._ Rutherford thought. Kousuke padded silently over to the door again, but tensed up when he looked out. Hunters. His hand flew to his back as he pulled his gun out of his belt and cocked it. Rutherford, on the other hand, was out the door connecting the classrooms before Ryoko even had time to ask what the hell he was doing. She exhaled, _not again…_ but pulled her gun out.

Eyes yelled from the room down the hall. Rio's head shot up and she ran over to the door. Pausing in the frame, she looked back at Ryoko and nodded again. Ryoko nodded back whispered, "Be careful." Rio smiled and nodded again then disappeared around the corner.

Thinking he heard the hunters going the other way, Kousuke put his gun down and peered through the door to find them heading into the classroom right beside there's. He turned to run but it was too late. They were already halfway in the door.

"Don't touch it!" The hunter yelled, as Kousuke's hand shot out to grab the gun he had left on the table. He lunged at Ryoko and grabbed her before she had time to get away. Kousuke swiped the gun off the table. In one swift move he whirled around clicking the safety off and aiming for the hunter.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath as he whirled around to see the hunter holding Ryoko.

Holding his arm around her neck, the hunter yelled, "Drop it! Now, or I'll break her little neck!" Kousuke hesitated and the hunter tightened his grip, "Do it!"

Ryoko's eyes shined with fear, she held her head up and grasped his arm with her free hand. His grip was so tight… Without moving Kousuke looked right into her eyes and said calmly, "Do you trust me, Ryoko?"

"Kousuke, you can't…" She begged him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"What the hell else can I do? Let you die?!" He shot back, his voice was more threatening then he had intended. He added slowly, "Ryoko… Do you trust me…?"

Ryoko hesitated a long moment before managing a small wispy, "Yes…" Kousuke held up the gun, aiming right at the hunter's forehead. The hunter stiffened and pulled tighter on Ryoko's neck; making it almost impossible to breathe. Without hesitating, Kousuke fired one precise shot that landed right between the hunter's eyes. Blood sprayed from the wound as the hunter started to fall. Ryoko surged away from him and tripped on a lose floorboard, falling to the ground at Kousuke's feet.

He immediately dropped the gun and bent down beside her, "Ryoko……" She slowly lifted her head, her hair sticking to her face, all of it covered in blood. Kousuke slowly lifted his hand and wiped it off her face with the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm so sorry……. I-" He cut off, seeing something in her eyes. He cocked his head to the side.

Shaking, Ryoko looked up at him. Her eyes showed so much, but one thing was off. They didn't hold anything Kousuke thought they would; instead they held gratitude… He couldn't miss that, it so rarely showed. She took in a shaky breath and whispered, "…Thank, you… Kousuke…"

His eyes widened and he stammered, "Wha- what…?"

Ryoko repeated "Thank you." This time her voice was almost steady, "You… Saved my life… And this isn't the first time… I-… Can't believe I never realized…" She looked up at him with her eyes almost shining, but Kousuke couldn't place the look. He'd never seen it before.

Suddenly a shot rang out in the next room, and they heard someone yell. Simultaneously they turned their heads. Kousuke sprang up, grabbing the gun. Then he turned and looked back at Ryoko. Holding a hand down to her, he smiled ever so slightly. He finally figured out what that look meant…

She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. They both stood there for less than two seconds, but their gaze told it all. More gunshots sounded from the hall.

"We have to get out of here." Kousuke stated. Ryoko's gaze instantly turned back to the 'You're an idiot' look she always gave him, but it still wasn't the same. Perhaps it was the hunter lying on the floor with the back of his head blown off…

Kousuke turned to head out of the room just as Eyes ran by with two hunters trailing him. Ryoko didn't move. Kousuke turned around, "Ryoko…." Was all he needed to say. She squeezed her eyes shut then blinked and shook her head, blood spraying from her hair. Kousuke grabbed her hand and bolted out of the room. Letting Kousuke guide her through the halls, Ryoko looked back to see Eyes turn and shoot one of the hunters as the other turned to follow them. She whipped her head back around. Kousuke pulled her around a tight corner then suddenly around another one. She flew into the room and Kousuke stepped in front of her. They both stood stalk still as the hunter ran by.

Kousuke exhaled slowly and whispered, "I think we're good…" Ryoko nodded and stepped closer to him to peer over his shoulder. Unconsciously she placed her hand on his other shoulder. He looked back at her, managing a small smile. Ryoko sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I think you're right…" She whispered. Kousuke nodded and started cautiously out of the room closely followed by Ryoko. They ran silently down the hallway taking a few turns to get to the outside of the building. Ryoko paused at the back door.

"What?" Kousuke asked her turning around and cocking his head.

"You think Rio will be okay…?" She asked. Kousuke smiled, it was more like half a smirk. He then said, "Rio is always okay." He paused then added gravely, "… She's not afraid to kill." But he didn't mean it to refer to Ryoko. He was almost ashamed now of what they had become…

More footsteps sounded down the hallway. Kousuke groaned. _Come on! Does it ever end?! _A voice demanded in his head. He wrenched the door open and peered out into the trees. Nothing. The two slipped out and made their way through the trees back to the school.

-----------------------------------------------

They bolted through back streets to the school grounds and arrived at the back of the building. Both pausing for breath before looking around. No one was there. Not good…

Then from in the trees Ryoko thought she saw something. "I don't like theatrics, Eyes!" She yelled into the trees. Kousuke cocked his head but looked in the direction she was. Sure enough, Rutherford emerged from the trees with Rio trailing behind.

"Well, ruin my fun." Eyes said as the two got closer. Ryoko got an annoyed look on her face and rolled her eyes.

"You okay, Rio?" She asked. Rio nodded.

"Yeah, Eyes and I made quick work of them." She added.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Kousuke's voice sounded. "Just a little shaken up from almost being killed." Ryoko chuckled.

"Good." She said, turning to smile at him. He smiled back at her.

"Aww…" Rio almost whispered in a high voice. All three of them chuckled. It was amazing that she could still be so cute when needed… Rio grinned innocently. "Eh, heh heh. Sorry." She said guiltily. Ryoko smiled then sighed.

"What'd you say we get the hell out of here for the night?" Kousuke piped up. All three nodded as they started heading back into the city and down their streets. Ryoko waved to Rio as her and Eyes turned right. Ryoko and Kousuke turned left and stopped where their roads converged.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Ryoko said, somehow it was more of a question though.

"Always, Ryoko." Kousuke said more softly then intended. Ryoko smiled softly, but turned away.

"Take care, Kousuke…" She said quietly.

"Yeah, you take care too…" He replied, "Don't… Go down any dark alleys." He added.

Turning back to him, Ryoko smiled. "Don't worry, Kousuke. I'll be okay." She reassured him.

"I know." He finished, turning away. "See ya…"

"Yeah….." She whispered as he went walking down the street. She watched him for another second, then turned away and jogged back to her apartment. What she didn't know is he turned around to tell her something just as she turned away…

**AHHHHH!!!! I suck at this!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!! Okay, sorry. Spaz. sigh Tell me what you think then. Be as hard on me as you want. I know it sucked, but don't blame me! Its 4:40 in the morning and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep tonight!! Oops… .;;**


End file.
